


Draconic Desire

by Arukona



Series: Loving Dragons [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Vaginal Sex, dragon laguz, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukona/pseuds/Arukona
Summary: During their time together, Rajaion notices Ena's discomfort from her heat. He acts to quench her need for him, regardless of the consequences.From the prince's point of view, though, not all of the consequences would be negative. Some would in fact tie him closer to his beloved.
Relationships: Ena/Rajaion (Fire Emblem)
Series: Loving Dragons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883311
Kudos: 5





	Draconic Desire

Journeys around the Goldoan countryside were a regular thing Rajaion did. The dragon prince was a free-spirited laguz, and spending too long in the castle made him agitated and restless, which inclined him to skive and go on trips around Altoreth when he was a young boy. When he got older and more mature, he went further to lands outside the capital city, regardless of what duties and studies he had to do that day. This had earned him many scoldings from the king and queen, as well as many of the older dragon laguz and some of his noble peers who thought this unbecoming of any prince, let alone the crown prince of Goldoa. 

However, the commonfolk liked it when Rajaion visited their town or village. He was a charismatic character who was surprisingly droll and humorous, and he often told witty anecdotes that he'd either remember from his mother or experienced himself. The dragon prince also knew that acting idle would do no one any favours, so he made himself useful while he was skiving from his regular duties. Often, he acted as an extra pair of hands where they were needed, and did a variety of odd jobs such as milling, fetching water, farming, treating the sick and crafting furniture. He did this for four main reasons. The first one was out of goodwill for his people, and even for himself, as he felt admittedly more helpful helping those who needed aid than sitting in the castle learning about noble etiquette. The second was to gain a wider skillset than he would normally know as a prince, and this was true; he had picked up a number of techniques on his excursions such as sowing, cooking and medicinal treatment, all of which he intended to use for a time when servants would not be around him to do those tasks for him. The third was to gain an understanding of the ways of the commonfolk, as he felt the only people he was introduced to that weren’t servants were other nobles his age who typically acted as pompous as the commonfolk often believed. And the fourth and final reason was to curry favour with the commonfolk, in order to have their support for the day when he would ascend the throne and become king of Goldoa. 

These final two reasons were what Rajaion put forward the most when someone argued with him about shirking his etiquette duties. “A king’s job is to serve his subjects,” he would often say. “Any proper king should have an understanding of how his subjects work and live. If he does this, the commonfolk will no doubt support him, and therefore he will not have to fear rebellion and uprising from his people. Those who shirk that duty will end up lousy as rulers and poorly thought of by their people.”

There were mixed reactions to the dragon prince’s rhetoric that was like this. Some of his peers as well as many of the incumbent Goldoan lords were of course indignant at his words, insisting he was completely wrong about a king’s purpose. But some saw merit in the prince’s words and decided that indeed, they should spend more time with their smallfolk.

Ena had been one of these. And after Rajaion and her had begun to date, they made journeys together to visit the commonfolk of various towns and villages and help out where aid was needed. Many were grateful for their help, and some of the older folks would usually make remarks that the two dragons would be a perfect fit for one another. Rajaion and Ena often downplayed their affection for each other. This changed, though, when the prince proposed to Ena, and the two no longer hid their love from those who they visited. 

But Rajaion’s actions did not go unnoticed by King Dheginsea. The old veteran of the war against the dark god was not particularly bothered by the fact that his son was visiting Goldoa’s towns and villages and learning much about them. There was a time, after all, before the nation of Goldoa had been established, where he had been amongst the commoners as just another young laguz boy. But what he was bothered about was that Rajaion was shirking his obligations as prince and did not attend noble meetings and learn proper etiquette. He therefore summoned his eldest son to the throne room one day and struck a deal with him. Provided he attended etiquette lessons, banquets and other noble commitments, then he could spend a certain amount of time every few months roaming the countryside doing what he did before. With some reluctance, Rajaion took up his father’s offer, accepting that he couldn’t run away from such responsibilities forever. 

And so the dragon prince struck a balance between his time in the castle and in the surrounding countryside. Some commoners were slightly disappointed that Rajaion couldn’t spend as much time with them as before, but many of them understood that he had other engagements as crown prince of Goldoa. 

Said prince did find an advantage to this system, though. After a while of boring, dreary noble duties, it made the time he would spend journeying around Goldoa with his beloved all the more satisfying, and he always looked forward to those opportunities. Ena shared similar feelings to him, and wished she could spend all the time in the world with her fiancé at her side.

“Not much longer to go, my love,” Rajaion would say to her, after the day when it was exactly a year before their wedding. “Then you’ll have loads of time to spend with me at your side, as my lovely princess.” This would then be followed by fond kissing that only a true loving couple could muster. 

* * *

One evening, Rajaion and Ena were finishing up a day’s work in a craftsman’s shop in the village of Raltsi, located south of Castle Myron. It was Ena’s idea to travel to this area, and from here, headed to the coast by the Gulf of Miscale and maybe frolic on the sandy beaches there. Given that he had done an adequate amount of noble duties over the last while, Rajaion accepted.

The building the couple was in now was owned by a craftsman, a grizzled red dragon by the name of Sarunos. When he observed the finished piece made by Rajaion, he couldn’t help but be impressed by the dragon prince’s creation: a chair that had Goldoa’s crest of arms carved into the headrest.

“I gotta say, you’re pretty good at this whole woodworking thing, princeling,” Sarunos complimented. “You seem to know your stuff about it.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Rajaion brushed off. “I’ve done woodworking before, in other craftsmen's guilds across the country. But there was a time where I wasn’t so good at this. Look here.” He pulled down his sleeve partially, revealing a scar on his wrist. “A chisel did that to me.”

Sarunos winced slightly. “We all begin somewhere, Your Highness,” he replied. “But look at you now. You know, if you weren’t a prince, I’d almost certainly take you on as an apprentice. I mean, that takes some skill, being able to carve a symbol as intricate as that,” he gestured, pointing to the Goldoan crest of arms. “I bet it'll sell for a fortune, if they knew who built it.”

“I bet it would,” Rajaion remarked. 

“Thank you very much for making it, Your Highness. And thank you for cleaning up my shop,” Sarunos said, turning to Ena. “I’ve been meaning to clean it for a long time, but never found the time or energy.”

“You needn’t thank me,” Ena responded shyly. “I just wanted to help...I can’t carve like Rajaion can.”

“But you’ve both done me a great service,” Sarunos continued. “And as such, I would like to repay you in return. My mate runs the village inn, and I’ll put in a good word for you two. She’ll definitely lower the price, just for you.”

“Oh no no,” Ena said. “We don’t want to impose on you...”

“But it would be an insult to let you go without a proper thank you,” Sarunos countered. “And especially to our Prince Rajaion! There has to be something we can do for you.”

“People do this all the time, Ena,” Rajaion explained. “It’s a sign of how grateful they are for the work you’ve done for them. ...I suppose we might as well as take you up on your offer, Sarunos. Where is this inn you speak of?”

“Just along the main street there. It’s on the right just beside the tavern,” elaborated the aging dragon. “Ah! But before you go...don’t forget your payment.” He gave each dragon a small sack. “Three hundred gold in each. That’ll cover you for the next while, and the nightly fee at the inn. Now I’ll just go ahead and tell them about your stay.” And with that, Sarunos left.

“...What a nice man,” commented Rajaion. “I hope his mate is just as welcoming.”

“...Mates...” Ena noted. “...That’ll be you and I in a few months’ time.”

“...Indeed, that will be us,” smiled the black dragon. “And then finally I’ll be able to call you my princess. No more of this fiancéship stuff - we’d be proper mates then.”

“I’d love that,” Ena said, leaning in for a kiss. Rajaion’s lips met hers, and the two kissed each other tenderly. The dragons knew, from the loving kiss alone, that they were meant for each other. It just felt right for them to join lips. It had all the qualities a kiss should have. Love. Care. Tenderness. Warmth. And soon, Ena began to push her tongue into her lover’s mouth...

_Wait, what?_

Rajaion pulled away.

“Ena?” he asked, looking at her. The red dragon opened her eyes, and looked back at him. Then she suddenly stiffened in realisation.

“R-Rajaion!” she cried, her face reddening in embarrassment. “I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me...”

“Hey, it’s fine,” the prince reassured. “...Let’s just get to the inn. We’re keeping Sarunos waiting.” He turned to leave the building.

“...R-Right,” Ena mumbled, following her fiancé outside.

Luckily, the older dragon had been waiting for the couple outside and once he saw they were ready, he led them to the village inn. The evening was particularly beautiful, with the sun setting over the Ramani Hills to the west and painting the sky a vivid orange. Combined with the blue sky being painted over, it was a scene that would make a work of art if put onto canvas.

But Rajaion wasn’t focusing on this. Rather, he was focusing on his bride-to-be. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something was bothering her. She’d seemed more restless and fidgety than usual, and the earlier interaction seemed like something she snapped out from. _Is she distracted? Hmm...Maybe it was just a trance,_ he thought to himself. _That can happen when someone is deep in love, in a moment like kissing._

But that didn’t satisfy the dragon prince, for something else was bugging him about Ena. It was a strange thought he just had, but somehow, Ena seemed more...appealing than normal. For some reason, her scent smelled sweeter and more alluring than it normally did. And the way her body seemed aglow in the evening light looked nothing short of beautiful and irresistible...

_...Why am I having these thoughts?_ he wondered. _Ena is beautiful, yes, but that’s not what I should be focusing on now. Why is she acting like this? There has to be a reason. And if I know Ena...it’s that she’ll probably be trying to hide whatever it is and appear like nothing’s bothering her. But...I know better._

Then, Rajaion suddenly noticed a flash of what seemed like pain cross Ena’s face. It was for a second, and then the red dragon’s face contorted with discomfort. _Something’s paining her,_ he realised. “Ena, what’s wrong?” he whispered to her.

Once again, Ena was startled out of her thoughts. "I-It's n-nothing," she said, before reconsidering what she'd said. "...Well...actually, it is something. But...not now. Can we talk about it later?"

"...Alright then," conceded Rajaion, deciding to put the issue aside for now. “Ah, we’re here. Looks like a tranquil place,” he observed, looking at the quaint building. Ivy grew on the side of the brickwork to give it a picturesque look. 

“I’m glad for the compliments, Your Highness,” Sarunos expressed. “I’ll go tell the missus you’re here. ...Honey!” he called as he walked in, followed by the couple. “I’m home! And I’ve got some very special guests for you!”

“Hello, Sarunos,” a middle-aged red dragon replied. “And...Prince Rajaion? _The_ Prince Rajaion?” She nearly dropped the plate she was holding in shock. “And Lady Ena too! ...When you said earlier you were working with Prince Rajaion, I thought you were pulling my leg! Guess that was a truth, then…”

“It was,” the craftsman confirmed. “Your Highness, this is my mate, Damaris. She and I run this here inn. Three hundred and seventeen years we’ve been married...a club you two will be joining soon enough, I hear.”

“Ah! Of course! How could I forget?” Damaris realised. “You two are getting married, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Only a few months now. We can hardly wait, can we, Ena?” Rajaion turned to his beloved.

“Mmhm.” Ena managed to break a smile, and shared a brief kiss with the prince. “We’re looking for a room for tonight,” she told Damaris.

“Of course. The thing is...” The red dragon seemed to be considering her words carefully. “...I have good news and bad news. The bad news is...I only have one bed left. There’s a festival in the nearest town down south, you see, and some merchants have booked nights here as the inns there tend to fill up quickly. The good news is...it’s a twin bed, so we will be able to accommodate you two. ...If that’s fine with you, of course, Your Highness.”

“Yes, we’ll take it,” Rajaion accepted, much to the surprise of Ena and Sarunos. The former, particularly, looked quite conflicted, although she did her best to hide it.

“...Are you sure?” Sarunos questioned his mate, a hint of concern crossing his face. “...But they aren’t married yet. If people hear of this, this may well cause a controversy. And I wouldn’t want for His Highness’s name to be tarnished.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Rajaion mollified. “It’s nothing to worry about, really. We wouldn’t want you to give us special treatment over everyone else just because we’re nobility. If there is a shortage of beds, we’ll live with it and make do with the conditions given, just like everyone else will have to.”

“...So humble...” remarked Damaris. “Lady Ena’s very lucky to have you as her fiancé, Your Highness. ...But back to business. It would normally be a hundred and fifty gold a night, but I’ll knock it down to a hundred, seeing as how you helped my husband today.”

“I'll accept that,” Rajaion said, handing her the money. “At least you're not one of those innkeepers that insist I stay the night free of charge and risk damaging their business,” he noted, slightly relieved Damaris didn’t go that far.

“You said you don’t want special conditions,” pointed out the red dragon, as she handed the room key to him. “...We do serve meals here, though. It’s an option for everyone. Would you like that, Your Highness?”

“Oh, I would kill for a good dinner right now,” the dragon prince said, realising how hungry he felt after a long day of woodworking. “How about you, Ena?”

“...Y-Yes. I...would like that,” Ena replied. Once again, she seemed preoccupied with her thoughts, which didn’t go unnoticed by her fiancé.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll bring you two a plate of my best stew, once you’ve sat down. The dining room’s that way,” Damaris directed, before heading toward the kitchen. The couple headed in the direction indicated.

The dining room was modestly sized, with an assortment of chairs and tables. A few dragons were dining and gossiping about their day’s events. Rajaion and Ena sat down at a small table with two chairs. The prince heard a few gasps and whispers from the other patrons when he sat down, but he didn’t focus on them; rather, he focused on the pink dragon, who seemed to be out of sorts.

“Ena,” he asked. “Is everything fine?”

“...” The dragon remained silent.

“Ena.” The tone was slightly more demanding. “Is something wrong? If so, then...tell me.”

“...Not now, Rajaion,” Ena replied, her tone downcast. “I promise I’ll tell you in confidence…but not here. There are too many people.”

“Of course,” Rajaion replied reassuringly. “Mmm...Are you feeling ill? You seem a bit more red and heated than normal...”

“Rajaion. Please, no more,” Ena requested, her tone pleading.

“...Very well. I guess it can wait,” the black dragon decided. “...Ah! Here comes the stew.” 

Damaris brought forth two plates of stew. “My mother’s stew, this,” she told them. “My mate can’t get enough of it. I hope you like it, and I have more on the way if you’re still hungry.”

“You’d better have,” Rajaion said. “I’m hungry enough for lots, if it’s as delicious as you say.”

And he was right. The dragon prince loved it, and responded by downing several bowls of the stew. He hadn’t eaten since that morning, and as a black dragon, did have quite an appetite, so it was fair. But he did notice that Ena didn’t seem to have much of an appetite. While he’d wolfed down five bowls of the delicious stew, she’d barely managed to finish one. _Something’s definitely on her mind,_ he thought. _...Oh well. I guess I’ll find out soon enough._

“I’m glad you like my stew, Your Highness,” Damaris said, once she’d seen how many bowls Rajaion had polished off. “You know...you remind me a bit like my own son.”

“Do I?” the black dragon wondered. “...Might I ask a little about your son, just out of curiosity?”

“My son is a charming young man. He’s a lot like his father, and even chose the profession of a craftsman, just like him,” the red dragon explained. “Last we heard, he was working as an apprentice for a craftsman in Myron. You may well bump into him on your travels. But when he visits next, I shall certainly tell of your exploits here. Sarunos hasn’t been able to say enough good about you.” 

“I’m glad to be able to brighten people’s day,” Rajaion said, before letting out a yawn. “...Well, I think it’s time we turned in for the night.”

“Of course,” Damaris replied. “Have a good sleep, you two.”

“And to you. Come on, Ena. Away we head,” commanded the dragon prince to Ena, who followed him to the room. 

Together they walked down the halls of the inn, until they reached a room numbered _4_ , where Rajaion put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. When he saw the room, he was somewhat impressed by what he saw.

“Well,” he remarked. “This isn’t half bad.”

The room had a cosy atmosphere, complete with a wardrobe, a small desk, and a fireplace to light up if the weather was cold. But in the middle of it all was the pièce de résistance: the twin bed with pristine white covers, along with two bedside tables and even mats by the sides of the bed. In terms of comparison with other inns he’d stayed at, Rajaion had to admit that this was definitely one of the better ones. 

“This looks fine,” he said. “Ena, what do you think?” 

“Well, it’s...fine, I suppose,” came Ena’s reply. What Rajaion noticed was that the red dragon, for whatever reason, seemed to have her attention gripped by the twin bed. And her expression seemed rather...conflicted? _Whatever it is, it’s time I find out what’s been going on here._

“...Right then.” Rajaion walked over to the door, and made sure the door was locked behind them. “Now that we’re alone and there’s no one else around...I have to know. Ena...what’s been bugging you?”

“...I suppose I’ll just come out with it straight,” Ena replied. “Rajaion, the truth is...I’m in heat right now.”

“You’re _what_?!” Rajaion cried in disbelief. “You’re...really in heat?”

“Yes,” admitted the pink dragon. "But this time it's really bad. It's a lot worse than last time. Even the slightest thought of you makes this feeling of want for you well up inside of me...and with you so close to me all day, those feelings have never been stronger."

"...I see...” murmured Rajaion, feeling guilty that he hadn’t managed to pick up on this sooner. Thinking back, it should have been obvious; the pained expression on her face, the more appealing look and scent of her, her lack of appetite, and the heated feeling that he really could feel now that they were alone in a room: all were signs of a woman being in heat, like he had seen before with Almedha, his younger sister. Perhaps he’d been so used to his sister’s erratic and inconsistent mood swings during her heat cycles that Ena being in heat seemed much less noticeable in comparison. _Still, I should’ve noticed it,_ he thought, silently kicking himself. _Some laguz I am._

“And with you and me alone, here right now...” Ena’s voice became marked with a slight undertone of lust. “I can’t express how much I want you and I to make love together, here and now in this bed. ...But we can’t do that,” she then said, disappointedly.

“...And why not?” Rajaion asked. “What’s stopping us?”

Ena couldn’t hide her surprise regarding the prince’s remark, her eyes widening after he’d made it. But it didn’t turn over her despondency. “Because the scripture of Ashera says so,” she replied, referring to the holy book used by priests and bishops of both beorc and laguz heritage across Tellius to preach the word of the goddess. “‘You must not copulate and produce your kin without recognition of your wedlock from the holy goddess herself.’ You know how revered the scripture is amongst Goldoans. To go against the will of the goddess is a high crime. But for a prince to do it...the backlash and outrage would be beyond belief. Your name would be ruined. And I...I don’t want that to happen.” The red dragon began to feel tears being shed.

“...Oh, Ena…” Rajaion felt the utmost sympathy for his mate-to-be, and pulled her into a hug. He knew that she made a good point. His father had been one of Ashera’s Three Heroes, after all, and had been blessed with her power. In return for that power, he had made sure to swear fealty and devotion to her, and made sure his children were all taught the holy scripture in their studies and followed the edicts of the goddess. Rajaion did his best to follow them, and certainly tried to forge himself as a person of goodwill who would help those in need. With time, though, the latter became more of a priority to the dragon prince. 

And right before him stood a person in need. Specifically, the woman who would be his mate in some months’ time.

It would seem quite the dilemma to someone more pious. But for Rajaion, the solution could not be clearer.

“...So you’re worried about my reputation, is that it?” the dragon prince wondered, hearing a reply of affirmation from his fiancée. “If they hear of this, then let them bray and roar. The only thing that matters to me is helping you out with this heat of yours. And no holy words from the goddess on high will stop me from aiding my beloved in her hour of need.”

“...Rajaion?” Ena spoke, quite stunned by his sudden determination.

“Ena...it’s time I be completely honest with you as well, “ Rajaion said, loosening his embrace with the pink dragon. “I’ve only loved you more and more since our engagement. And I must admit to you that...recently, my love for you has turned a bit...amorous, shall we say. Don’t get me wrong; I still love you wholeheartedly. But at night, when no one else is around, I do wonder on occasion: what would happen if you and I were in a sexual situation together? ...Forgive my crudeness, but it’s how I've genuinely come to feel over this past while.”

“...No, I completely understand,” Ena replied. “And...to be honest, my thoughts about you have turned...lustful, too.” Then, she realised something, and hope shone in her eyes. “...You said that the words of the goddess won’t stop you from helping me. And...if you and I both feel this way about one another, then...then...are you saying that...?”

“Exactly what you think, Ena,” said the black dragon. “If you want me to have sex with you...then I’ll gladly do it.”

Ena was unable to contain her joyful excitement. “Oh, yes! Yes! Please!” she begged. “Please...I want you more than anything right now...please...”

“Of course. But just one more heads-up,” Rajaion said, realising something else. “If you are in heat, and I do have sex with you...then you probably will end up being with child. Are you...willing to do that?”

But Ena wasn’t phased. “I would love nothing more than to be able to bear your children one day,” she said lovingly. “You are the man I love, Rajaion, and I want this. I _want_ to make love to you. I _want_ to start our family, together. And I would love nothing more than to be your loving mate. So...can we start? Please?”

“...Alright then. Less talking, more lovemaking,” a fairly thrilled Rajaion declared, before kissing his betrothed right on the lips. The kiss began as one of love and compassion, but soon gave way to lust and carnality. Like before, Ena prodded her tongue at Rajaion's mouth, but this time the black dragon let her in, and the two locked tongues, dueling for superiority, before the prince soon fought his way into Ena's mouth. The warmth of the moment elicited moans of delight from both dragons, black and red.

Eventually, they pulled away for air. Rajaion and Ena both panted, with a mixture of short breath and lust peppering their pants. They looked at each other, wondering where to go from there.

"Where...to next?" Rajaion breathed.

"I'll start," Ena decided. "But I'd like you to divest your upper body too, Rajaion."

"Very well," obliged the prince, and began to take off his clothes. He started with his cloak, undoing the clasp and throwing the garment off him with a flourish. Then he began on his tunic, unbuttoning it and undoing the belt that kept it all together. He divested himself of that, too, and with it off him, the prince's torso was absent of clothing. 

Meanwhile, Ena was taking off her clothes as well. Her royal blue tunic was the first item to be divested, with the pink dragon undoing the sash around her midsection. The article was stripped of, leaving her in a white shirt and trousers. The former was next to go, with Ena pulling it over her head and leaving only a bra on her torso. However, the pink dragon went further, kicking off her sandals and pulling down her trousers, leaving herself in only her undergarments, which provided a sight for her fiancé to see.

Rajaion could only gaze at his beloved in wonderment. Ena possessed a thin, lithe figure that was beautiful and alluring in the prince's eyes, one which only seemed more enticing due to her fertile state. Down below, he felt his arousal beginning to build. 

Ena noticed this, and brought her hand to his crotch. "So this is your penis?" she said intriguingly, noting the slight bulge in her mate-to-be's pants. "Hee hee...You like seeing me like this," she giggled. "But don't get too excited; the best part has yet to come." In the meantime, she stroked the clothed outline of Rajaion's phallus, to which the latter let out a slight moan.

"You're good at this..." he breathed, as he felt himself get weak in the knees. It was then that the dragon prince looked over at the bed, unblemished and unruffled. "Maybe we should move to the bed?" he suggested. 

"Good idea," Ena replied, taking her hand away from his sex. She walked around to the far side of the bed, and lay down on it in the pose of a seductress, trying to look as appealing as possible. On this point, she succeeded; Rajaion found his fiancée very captivating like this, and was feeling the bulge in his pants grow bigger as he joined her in the bed.

Ena switched to a different position, with herself on her knees and her front facing Rajaion. Now the fun would really begin. She tugged at the straps of her bra and felt the outline of her breasts underneath the fabric, all to please her audience. Then, she moved her hands to her back and loosened the knot that kept her bra on her. With it loose, the dragoness let it fall, allowing her breasts to be exposed. 

Rajaion could only stare at the sight he was presented with. Ena's breasts retained a certain sphericality to them, he noted, and while they were hardly bountiful, they weren't exactly minute either. _A modest sort, just like their owner._ The prince's eyes were drawn mostly to the pink-coloured nipples that adorned each breast. They were erect and hardened, highlighting the pink dragon's enthusiasm for sex right now. Having never seen them in real life before, Rajaion was enthralled by the sight of them. 

But Ena wasn't done there. She wrapped her fingers around the waist of her panties, and slowly began to pull the garment off her. She briefly stopped before her area of heat, displaying her groin and where her thighs began. Then she slipped the garment off her, revealing her forbidden area to her fiancé. 

"...Oh my..." Rajaion could not hide his shock and awe at the sight. Ena lightly grinned, knowing this was the first time that her mate-to-be was seeing her like this.

The pink dragon's nether regions were a sight to behold. Her groin had been shaven of pubic hair, and all that remained was a row of pink stubble. But what lay below that was the jewel in the crown: the moist, wet vagina that glistened like a gemstone and exuded heat and arousal. The sight of it made Rajaion's erect cock twitch in excitement, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of being inside that.

The black dragon looked up when he heard a titter from Ena. "What is it?" he asked. 

"...I've never been so willingly open with my body before," she admitted. "You're probably one of the first to see me bare of clothing." Then another thought came to her. "Maybe even the first to see my adult body naked. ...Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Do I like it?" Rajaion said. "Ena, I love it! Your body is undoubtedly one of your best qualities. It's just like you: it's modest and not brash at all. You're perfect the way you are, Ena, and don't let anyone else make you think otherwise."

"...Thank you," smiled Ena gratefully. "Although...that was a silly question, wasn't it? I know you like my body. Your erect penis says it all." She reached over to palm the tent in the prince's trousers, resulting in a groan of pleasure from him. 

"Rajaion...I want you," the pink dragon breathed lustily. "My loins ache for you. ...Can you bare your whole body to me as I have done for you?"

"...Gladly, Ena. If only for you," Rajaion replied. And with that, he took both his trousers and underpants in his hands and pulled the lot off him. The black dragon sighed with relief as his hardened erection was released from its prison of fabric. Ena, meanwhile, could only gape at his member in astonishment.

"Goodness...it's…!"

"...I know. It's something else, isn't it?"

"Indeed...What great endowment you have, my love."

Rajaion's cock was downright impressive. It stood tall and proud, several inches from its base and fully erect. It was considerably thick as well, and Ena found herself mesmerised by the sheer size of it.

"Shock and awe, is it?" Rajaion guessed upon seeing the pink dragon's expression. "...Hmm. I can't say I know for sure why it's so large. ...Could be a side effect of being the offspring of a man with Ashera's divine blessing," he joked, looking down at his elongated dick, whose hard nature did not waver. "There's no confirmed correlation...but I wouldn't be surprised if there was."

"...Well, there aren't many black dragons in Goldoa," Ena pointed out. "On top of that, there are only two men who were born to our king, one of whom isn't fully grown yet. No one ordinary could obtain such magnificence between their legs as you have, my love." The red dragon knelt in front of his prodigious cock and kissed it at its engorged tip. The move made the appendage physically twitch.

"You flatter me, Ena," Rajaion noted mirthfully. "But...I can't help but feel like my endowment might actually be disadvantageous right now," he said, his tone turning somewhat worried. 

"Disadvantageous? How so?" questioned Ena. 

"Because...this is our first time," Rajaion pointed out. "I'm...worried that my size will stretch you out and hurt you. After all, the first time always hurts the most. And I don't want to cause you pain, Ena."

"...I see what you mean," Ena replied. "But we will have to have a first time eventually. And right now, my desire for you outweighs any fear of being hurt by you. Besides, I know you won't mean it. You're no sadist, my love."

"Even so…" Rajaion was still worried. "I've just had another thought. You know how us dragons often lose ourselves in the heat of battle? What if it's the same with sex? It's just as passionate a thing as battle, if not more so. I may not intend to hurt you, but I might do so out of instinct. If that does happen...you'll have to forgive me."

"And I will," Ena said. "I will love you no matter what, my love. Now may we begin? We've come this far, to see one another without clothes. We may as well go all the way."

"...Of course," Rajaion responded, forgetting his apprehension. "Let's do this, Ena. ...Now how should we start this off?"

"I think I know,” the pink dragon said. “Sit up against the bed, would you?” The dragon prince did as she ordered. “...Good. Because then I can do this.” Ena couldn’t suppress her eagerness as she straddled her fiancé’s lap, her pussy inches away from the tip of Rajaion’s cock. Said prince could feel the heat that exuded from her lower lips. Taking a deep breath as she sized up her lover’s girth, she edged closer to the large organ and let the tip touch her labia. Then...the black dragon’s member entered her.

This. This had been the moment Ena had been wondering about more and more over the last while, as her thoughts about her lover had been invaded by lustful, primal instincts. Wondering what he looked like in the buff, wondering how his length would feel inside of her...these were things she had pondered about, while no one else was around. 

Now she was getting the full experience of both of these fantasies. And she immediately decided that...

...It was one hundred times better than anything she could've dreamed of. A thousand times, even.

A loud moan left the pink dragon's mouth as the first part of Rajaion's dick pushed into her opening, prompting the prince to follow suit. Encouraged by the pleasure he experienced, the black dragon grabbed Ena's hips and pushed his phallus deeper into her snatch, feeling her warm wetness envelop his cock and more pleasure come over him. This only coaxed him to go further into her, and Rajaion did just that. 

But then the dragon prince encountered tightness, just before he had gotten halfway inside of Ena. Instinct was partially driving him at this point, and it was compelling him to bury the entirety of his enormous cock inside of his fiancée. This he began to do, and he plunged deeper into her, stretching her vaginal walls to fit his girth.

Ena felt all of this, and her breathing became shorter and more filled with want. But as she felt her nethers stretch to accommodate Rajaion's dick, pain followed, and she let out a groan. Not one of pleasure, though...but one of discomfort.

This did not pass by Rajaion. "Ena, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, halting his plunge. "Should I stop?"

"N-No," the pink dragon replied, still pained somewhat. "It's just...I need a minute. You know...to get used to your enormity."

"Of course," Rajaion said understandingly. "...Maybe if I move in and out of you, that might help you get used to my size."

"Yes," breathed Ena. "Because this is absolutely glorious otherwise. I don't want it to stop for one minute…"

"I couldn't agree with you more," the dragon prince concurred, finding the sensation of having his hardened cock in his mate-to-be's pussy like nothing he had felt before. But in a rapturous, blissful sort of way. Already, a thought ran through his head.

_I'd love to do more of this. Especially with Ena indulging in the glory of this moment._

And so Rajaion began to move again. This time, he moved as if to withdraw from his fiancée's vagina, before moving back in until he felt resistance once more. Then he repeated this, rearing back and pushing in again and again, all with the aim of progressing further into Ena's warm, wet orifice. This he was successful in: the black dragon's ministrations made Ena become more accustomed to his large size, and so her vagina gradually parted without much pain from the pink dragon. Thankfully, pleasure overwrote pain during this period; Ena found her fiancé's withdrawal and entry into her was absolutely sublime, and she let out gratifying moans in response. Rajaion could only do the same, as he gained more ground in pushing apart his lover's sex. Eventually, with one last push, the final inch entered Ena, and at last, all of Rajaion's thick, mammoth cock was inside her vagina. 

By this stage, their position had changed, and the dragon prince was on top of Ena, both staring into each other's red irises and with Rajaion's length sheathed inside of the pink dragon. 

"You're all the way in…" Ena said, amazed that the prince's girthy length was balls-deep inside of her. "Goddess...it feels amazing…"

"It does," Rajaion agreed. "...There is one thing, though."

"What's that, my love?" 

"...Because this is so mesmerising...I fear I won't be able to last much longer."

"...That doesn't matter," Ena said. "This is our first time, after all. It's only natural for us to finish quickly. I'm...rather close myself," she admitted. 

"...Shall I finish inside or outside?" Rajaion asked. 

"Inside, of course."

"Even if it means you'll be pregnant afterwards?" The dragon prince was trying to quicken what he was saying, before his inevitable ejaculation. This he was trying his hardest to resist right now. 

"Especially if it means I'll be pregnant afterwards," Ena responded. "My womb...it desires impregnation. I want your seed, Rajaion, so that we may one day produce a child. Please, Rajaion...let us begin our family. My womb is yours to inseminate."

"...And your womb's wishes will be granted. Yours too, about starting a family," Rajaion responded, before moving in to kiss his fiancée lovingly. At the same time, his hips moved to mostly pull out and then push all the way back in again. Ena let out a muffled groan behind the kiss. Then, when the black dragon readied himself for another few thrusts, Ena aided him by moving up her crotch, and Rajaion ended up having an angle with which he could penetrate deeper. The prince hadn't expected this, and moaned deeply as he entered a depth warmer and wetter than ever.

Then, he moved back out for what he knew would be the final thrust before climax. Before Rajaion plunged into his lover's pussy, he looked down at her face, which had desire written all over it.

"This'll be it, Ena!" he told her. "I'm going to finish!"

"Yes! Please, all of it inside me! Don't pull out for one second!" Ena demanded. 

"Gladly, Ena!" Rajaion replied, and with that, he pushed the whole of his elephantine cock into Ena's vagina, as deep as it could go. "Goddess…! _Ena_!"

"Rajaion! _Rajaion_!"

With a loud groan, the black dragon climaxed. His sizeable balls spasmed as thick virile semen shot into Ena's uterus. The pink dragon moaned deeply, and felt like she was in heaven as she felt Rajaion's seed pool in her womb. And because the dragon prince was so well-endowed, plenty of cum flowed from his dick and found its way into Ena's womb. This pushed the dragon over the edge, and she too had a blissful orgasm, her fluids gushing onto Rajaion's cock and even outwards onto his balls. Though not much, seeing that the prince's phallus acted as a plug of sorts and allowed little to escape the hole it occupied. 

In those moments, both dragons understood. Both understood why sex was talked about to the extent that it was, and why it was so highly valued. What they had experienced...was utter heaven. Pleasure like nothing they had experienced before. 

Eventually, Rajaion's orgasm began to subside. He released the last of his load, and felt his length beginning to soften. The prince, though, kept it inside his lover's moist pussy, wanting to savour the glory of the moment. He looked down at Ena, who was as amazed and mesmerised as he was. 

"...Incredible," he breathed, wide-eyed with wonder. "That was...one of the best things I've ever experienced."

"...Indeed," Ena replied. "It was...sensational. I loved it. I loved our closeness together. I loved being with you, Rajaion."

"And I with you, Ena," the black dragon smiled, before leaning in for a kiss. The two locked lips briefly, before Rajaion rested his head on her chest. He could feel the squish of her breasts as he did so.

"...Your heart's beating really quickly," he pointed out.

"So is yours," Ena added. "Sex appears to be quite invigorating. I...would love for the opportunity to do this again."

"And we will, once the two of us get married," Rajaion said. "Though you know what I think? I think the fact that we had sex as passionately as we did is only further proof that we're meant for each other."

"Mmm...I can only agree with you," the pink dragon murmured. "Oh, and...thank you for doing this with me, my love. After all this time...my desires have been answered. Hopefully, my heat won't be as bad now."

"Oh right, I almost forgot the whole reason we did this in the first place," the Goldoan prince recalled. "...How do you feel now, Ena?"

"I feel satisfied. For now, at least, my yearning for you should be kept at bay," answered Ena. "...But I think you should know that there's another feeling I'm experiencing right now."

"And what would that be, my sweet?" Rajaion asked. 

"...Fullness."

"...Fullness?"

Then he understood what she was talking about. 

"...Oh. I...see…"

The black dragon took that moment to rise from Ena's chest and look down at her. But specifically, his attention was drawn to her stomach. He thought he was imagining things, but when he looked again...he could've sworn it seemed a bit more swollen than normal. Only slightly, but…

_I suppose it would be if I ejaculated into her womb the way I did,_ Rajaion considered. _And with that amount of semen...I think it’s safe to say that Ena is…is…_

The dragon prince knew from what he’d studied in biology that it didn’t take much to impregnate a woman. Whether the load was small or large, if a woman was fertile or in heat, it was nearly always a guaranteed case of pregnancy. 

But bigger ejaculations meant a higher chance of impregnation. This was part of the reason why a man’s endowment was a partial consideration for some women when choosing a mate. A large penis was a symbol of masculinity and virility in the eyes of some. But it was also seen as a representation of a man’s breeding potential. Usually men with a great endowment could release more semen per discharge than those with a lesser one, or so went the myth. And that meant a higher chance of pregnancy.

Rajaion was one of these people, whether he liked that fact or not, and the ejaculation he had just had was done into a fertile and willing womb. The womb of Ena, who was in heat.

_Oh boy...I’ve gone and done it now, haven’t I?_

There was little doubt that if it was revealed, the news would cause a massive uproar. Many in Goldoa were faithful to the ways of the goddess Ashera, and would be appalled to hear that their crown prince had mated with his fiancée and knocked her up, all before marriage. And given how devout his father was...it could very well be an act that would warrant disownment. It would be his fall from grace if the news broke.

But Rajaion didn’t find himself caring too much about that right now. This moment with Ena was too tender for him to care about the potential consequences of his actions. They were both as happy as could be, and they would do anything if it meant achieving the joy of their other half.

The Goldoan prince pulled out of Ena, and a mixture of his semen and her fluids trickled out of her vagina. It was a sight for Rajaion, and he couldn’t suppress a small feeling of pride in his chest at this. _I’ve really satisfied her, it seems. Good. I’d hate to fall short of expectations._ Then, he lay back on the bed, turning his head to face his mate-to-be.

“Mmm...Thank you so much for this evening,” said Ena warmly, moving in to cuddle with her fiancé. “Thank you for giving me such a wonderful first time.”

“It was nothing,” Rajaion shrugged off, as he stroked the dragon’s pink hair. “Actually, on that note...there’s something that just occurred to me.”

“And what would that be?”

“When I...penetrated you...I didn’t notice a hymen. Has it...been broken already?” the prince questioned.

“I don’t have a secret lover, if that’s what you’re thinking,” joked Ena, leading to a laugh from Rajaion. “But...the truth is...well...i-it’s a bit embarrassing.” She would’ve blushed more if she wasn’t already heated from the intercourse. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t laugh or judge you,” reassured the black dragon.

“Thank you, Rajaion. But...hmm...how do I put this into words?" The pink dragon considered what she would say next. "...You know how romance is my favourite story genre?” she said carefully.

“Yes, you’ve said this before,” Rajaion recalled, thinking back to conversations he’d had with her in the past. 

“Well...don’t tell anyone this, but...one night, I was reading _The Tale of Mioda and Arigolt_ ,” Ena admitted.

“Wait a minute... _The Tale of_...But isn’t that the book that…?” Rajaion realised, remembering that name being among the list of books that Tarasus, the librarian in the castle, had forbidden, on the grounds that it was considered profane and blasphemous. It was a centuries-old book about two zunanma who engaged in a forbidden love without marriage and went full-on reckless abandon with their relationship. The writer, who remained anonymous to the present day, detailed every detail vividly, with thorough descriptions and a large vocabulary. This was particularly so in the scenes where things got rather...amorous between the eponymous lovers.

“Yes, it is. That’s why I’m telling you to keep mum about it,” Ena replied. “But anyway. I was reading one of the more erotic parts, and I...admit I was thinking about you and me and...what would happen if you and I were...in a similar situation. Before I realised it, my hand was at my crotch and...and…” She grinned with shyness and embarrassment. 

“And I’m guessing you broke your hymen when you fingered yourself then,” guessed Rajaion. “Am I right?”

“Y-Yes. You know me too well, Rajaion…”

“...So, you’ve felt this way about me before?” the prince observed. 

“...Indeed. That wasn’t the only night where I...fingered myself, thinking of you and I and imagining us together in...an identical scenario,” Ena confessed. “...I’m sorry. This really should’ve been the first time I experienced such pleasure…”

“Nonsense, Ena,” Rajaion rebutted. “You had urges, and sometimes, they have to be attended to. I don’t blame you at all. If anything, I’m flattered that you really would masturbate to me, in particular. It’s...an interesting kind of flattered I feel right now. But I’m not disgusted. Not at all.”

“...Really? I’m glad,” Ena said thankfully. “Most others would be reviled at such an action…”

“Well, if you recall, I’m not like most other men. You said so yourself before,” Rajaion replied.

“...True. Indeed, I did,” the pink dragon said.

No more was said between the two, as they merely cuddled for the next while. Sometimes Ena would let out a content hum as Rajaion brought her close to him and comfortingly embraced her. Sometimes they would kiss. They both held in their hands who they loved most - each other. And they knew there would be many more nights like this in the future. Their future as loving mates.

At one point, Rajaion traced his hands down to Ena’s stomach. He could feel the warmth from it, just as the rest of the pink dragon’s body did. But...in that moment, he wanted to think it was warm for quite another reason.

Ena thought the same as him. “That’s where our child is, right now,” she said, a hint of excitement in her voice. “It’s being created right now, in my belly. All thanks to you.” She gave Rajaion a loving kiss on the lips.

“It’s not all thanks to me,” the black dragon downplayed. “There would be no baby if there wasn’t an egg for my seed to fertilise. So it’s thanks to you too. I know you’ll make a wonderful mother.”

“And you’ll make a brilliant father,” Ena returned. “You have the makings of it in you.”

“A father, huh…” Rajaion considered, feeling a thrill run down his spine. _I’m going to be a father,_ he thought to himself. A mixture of emotions rose up in him - happiness and slight fear both occurred to him - but most of all he felt pride. Pride that he would cross the bridge to fatherhood and join many others he knew, like his own father.

At that point, he noticed Ena’s eyes beginning to close. “Are you tired?” he asked.

“Indeed…Who wouldn’t be, after intercourse like that?” the pink dragon replied tiredly. 

“True enough,” remarked Rajaion, feeling tiredness come over him as well. “I suppose we should head to sleep, for the first time in a shared bed. ...Good night, my love. I hope you sleep well.”

“...And you too, Rajaion,” Ena mumbled sleepily. 

With that, the two dragons succumbed to sleep, in the comforting warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. My third fic and already I've descended into smut territory. ...Oh well. That's nothing new here, at least.
> 
> I have to say though, I didn't realise how much I like the Ena/Rajaion pairing until I began writing these fanfics. Mostly I think it has to do with how little they're written about on here and on fanfiction.net. I generally like a niche area, one that isn't done too often, and Ena/Rajaion isn't written about much. As of writing, this will be the first smutfic on both AO3 and fanfiction.net between these two.
> 
> Continuing on from my idea of Rajaion's personality as a free spirit, here's him skiving from his royal duties to spend time with his smallfolk. And he doesn't demand special treatment, as seen when he accepts the inn's limited space. A man who would throw aside the goddess's teachings in order to satisfy Ena. A lover who would protect his better half till the very end. That's what I envisage him to be. To be fair, he only has a few lines, and not much is revealed about him, or even Goldoa in general. So I have to invent my own ideas. Not that I mind.
> 
> And Rajaion and Ena did mate at some point. That much is canon, undeniably so. But like I said earlier, no one's done it here or on fanfiction.net. So here's a first, then. Maybe others will be encouraged to write about lesser written about pairings. I would certainly like to see more of that. I would prefer that than what's been written before.
> 
> \----
> 
> Edit(02/10/2020) : Changed the spaces between the paragraphs to be smaller, akin to what I've seen on other fanfics. I will also change my other works to fit this format.


End file.
